


An Angel of Death's Confession

by matrixrefugee



Category: Road to Perdition (2002)
Genre: Gen, confessional scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Even men who do terrible things long for forgiveness...





	An Angel of Death's Confession

"I killed a man today, Father," said the male voice belonging to the tall, broad-shouldered shadow on the other side of the confessional screen.

"Was this in self-defense?" the priest asked.

"I was defending my family... what's left of it," the man replied.

"That lessens the weight of guilt. Did you go to the police about this? Do you know why someone would do this to your family?"

"I know why it happened, but even if I went to the police, they wouldn't or couldn't do anything about it." A pause, the man seemed to be weighing the words. "The man I killed was with the Capone outfit. No one's been able to pin them down, or get close enough to even try that, except maybe Ness and his crew."

"Ah... I hope, in that case, you aren't entangled in any criminal activity?"

Another weighted silence. "No, Father, not any more. I'm just trying to protect myself and my son. Is it a crime to hate the men who destroyed the people you love the most? Is it a sin to want to stop those men from doing the same to someone else?"

"No. But punishing those who have harmed others is better left in the hands of the State and those who work for it. You mentioned Elliott Ness: perhaps you should bring this to his attention."

"I thought about that, Father, but considering what's on my own balance sheet, I wasn't sure if I might not be setting myself up."

"If that should happen, consider it your purgatory on earth for your sins."

A thoughtful pause, then: "Yes... I will, Father."


End file.
